


Small and Ridiculous Things

by zarabithia



Series: Kate/Clint Six Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Meme, F/M, reference to canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time doesn't heal all wounds, but it does have a way of making memories sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small and Ridiculous Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "wearing each other's clothes" prompt at 30 Day OTP Meme.

It's strange, how even the smallest things remind Kate of Cassie these days. When Kate had first lost her best friend, she'd been struck by the kind of overwhelming grief that, while familiar, had made Kate certain that she'd never be able to think of Cassie and smile again. 

But while no amount of time will ever be able to fully heal the wound left by Cassie's death - the always present sense of loss that Kate _still_ feels about her mother is a testament to that - enough time has passed that Kate can remember the good things, too. It's not just nightmares jerking her out of bed at 6 a.m. anymore, though Kate has accepted that those will always be with her, in a way that Cassie never can be.

Still, these days she can think of lazy post-patrol time spent giggling on the couch in their old headquarters. She can remember sharing pizza, frustration about the older Avengers, and a gentle mocking of their teammates. Kate can think back fondly on finally meeting someone who understood what the legacy of a sainted deceased parent could mean and of all the revelations that Kate had never been able to share with anyone else, but had been shared so easily with Cassie. She can acknowledge all of the large and wonderful personality traits that made the world a better place when Cassie Lang had been in it. 

But she can also think back fondly on the small and ridiculous things that, at the end of the day, only matter to Kate. One minute, she's reaching for one of Clint's ridiculous monogrammed cups for her morning coffee and idly thinking that Clint's shirt is really not long enough to cover her essential parts when she's stretching on her toes.

The next minute ... 

~

_"It's not that I don't love Billy and Teddy, because I do," Cassie tells Kate as they stand in line at Starbucks._

_"To be fair, if Teddy was straight, you'd probably be dating him instead of Jonas," Kate retorts mockingly._

_"Probably. But even still, the whole 'wearing your boyfriend's clothes' thing will never not be tacky. I seriously have to turn my head to avoid laughing at them when Billy comes to headquarters wearing that shirt. Yes, honey, we know you're dating and you're happy. You can still wear your own clothes."_

_"So says the girl with a machine fetish. Glass houses, Cassie."_

_"Maybe so, but fair warning, if you start showing up, completely unnecessarily dressed in some guy's shirt, I am going to mock you too."_

_"You're a great friend, Ant Girl."_

_"You know it, Hawkingbird."_

~ 

Kate pulls the cup down, shutting the cupboard as she rocks back on her heels. The shirt falls back into place, covering the essentials, as Kate reaches for the coffee pot. She savors that first long sip, taking her time to enjoy the taste and the memory. 

But then Arrow comes in, demanding an early morning walk, and Kate's never been the kind of girl that could tell a one-eyed dog "no." The rest of the morning is hasty; Kate gulps down the rest of her coffee, throws on a pair of pants and mocks Clint's efforts to continue sleeping. 

She thinks about changing her shirt, but so far, it's brought her only good things this morning, so Kate leaves it on.


End file.
